A Fairy Tale
by Moon Vampire
Summary: sorry guys been changed to T rating AU Most people think all fairytales have to be the same type of plot well this proves differently My first proper fan fic
1. Prolgue and chapter 1

A Fairy Tale 

**DISCLAMER:** **I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters**

**Author note: Sorry about the pun guys sorry this is my first proper fan fiction. **

**Prologue**

Most people think all fairy tales have to be the roughly same plot, A prince meets a young lady, Falls in love and they get married well this fairytale doesn't turn out the way it is supposed to. You'll find out what I mean…….

**The Irresistible Invitation **

Far Far into the future many many miles underground there is a young lady leaving her apartment. It is 9'oclock her time and unfortunately she is late for work again and her partner may not be pleased about that. Her and her partner work together as P.I.'s mainly on cases like a wife suspects her husband of cheating and they have to follow him around and collect evidence of him cheating or not as the case sometimes can be. If they are really lucky sometimes

on a rare occasion someone rich comes along wanting to find a valuable piece of artwork or some other kind of artifact.

Well today was a pretty slow day for Holly and Mulch so far not even one case, when they first opened it was packed with people and the business has been booming ever since so really holly should be glad about this but she loved the thrill of the chase, the excitement and adrenaline rush she used to get in the LEP recon (Lower Elements Police reconnaissance) but that was before Commander Roots death, before she was blamed for his murder, before Artemis Fowl the second remembered the people again and before Sool became Commander. After being found innocent and capturing the commander's real murderer Holly quit her job in the LEP recon and at the same time mulch was let out of prison, so the two friends joined up and here they are working as P.I.'s together.

Suddenly the Intercommunications link started bleeping and flashing green meaning an incoming call was coming through it could only be from two people. Foaly and Fowl were the only two people who had there private number so when it started going off they always knew to expect a smart comment as soon as they answered it.

As Mulch was to busy pulling cocooned bugs out of his beard (and eating them) to answer the phone Holly decided to instead.

"Hey Artemis" Holly said knowing he wasn't calling to just to say hello. "What do you want this time?" "Well hello to you too nice to see you again, can't a friend just call to say hi" he said sounding very hurt. "Fowl I can see you and I can read your face I am not stupid you know" "yes I do know Holly and there is something that I wished to ask you, Juliet is having a party for her 16th and wishes me to ask you to come as she has heard about Foaly's new invention that makes fairies look like humans for a certain amount of time. So you are cordially invited to Juliet's party on Saturday." "Thanks its better news than I thought for a minute expecting another assignment for me and Mulch" ,as she said mulch she looked round at the dwarf who was still pulling bugs out of his beard she shook her head and went back to the conversation, "well tell Juliet I shall be there but one more thing how formal is it" "It's a small group of Juliet's friends jumping up and down so it's gonna be major league formal" he said sarcastically "just put on a nice party dress that isn't to formal but that looks good no need for it to be long or anything just nice ok?" "Yeah sure but tell Juliet I hate wearing dresses. Anyway is that all or is there any other stuff you want to tell me" "no not that I can think of" "ok see you Artemis I'll be there at 7'oclock unless you want me to help with the decorations then I'll come at 4'oclock" would it be alright if you could come at 4 to help Juliet with the decorations you know to say stop her from over doing it with the decorations" "yeah sure see you sat ok" "ok" and with that the communication ended.

**Authors Note:** Well what did you think of my first to chapters of my first fan fiction then review please


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for a Party

**Disclaimer: I only own Jacque short no one else sobs Eoin Colfer owns the rest of them.**

CHAPTER 2: Preparations for a party

It was Saturday morning and Foaly had booked a shuttle seat for Holly at 2'oclock in terminal E1, Tara. Though she was no longer an officer Foaly still did the odd favor for her like booking the shuttles' getting visas and that all important concoction and antidote that would make her human or at least look it she would still have her powers. It was 4 hours before the shuttle and she still hadn't chosen what to wear. She was sat on the floor with a massive heap of cloths next to her. "I can't wear that it isn't formal enough, holy frond that is too formal, I'll never find anything in time".

Then when she looked up she saw it, the dress she would wear she remembered her cousin Jacque Short ,who is up in France, gave it to her as he is up there the people safe and posing as a mud man. He got it from one of the shops in the terminals with all the French mud man designs in it. So far she had never worn it as she didn't like the fact it showed of too much skin. It is a red dress (the red really matched well with her hair) sprinkled with glitter that had the same sparkle that she had in her eyes that night (though she didn't notice her eyes sparkling). It had a diamond cut out of the top of the dress that showed cleavage and it also had diamonds cut out of the middle that showed her waist. She still thought it showed too much skin but it looked alright anyway even if it did come up above the knee.

She put her dress in a bag to keep it wrinkle free. Then she put a knife in her boots and a mini neutrino 200 (one of Foaly's new inventions) in a holster around her thigh which would be just covered up by her dress, she brushed her hair (it wasn't formal so it didn't need to be up), packed in some shoes and set off for Foaly's office with everything so she could check all her shuttle plans with him.

It was 12'oclock when she arrived at the op's booth (Well it did take her 1 and ½ hours to get a dress picked out and then another ½ hour to get to the op's booth). She was being very careful to make sure Sool didn't see her. She opened the door to the op's booth carefully making sure it didn't slam as she closed it again so she wouldn't get another lecture on how expensive and valuable those doors were. His lectures were highly boring. He gave her her visa, her ticket and the potion with the vial of antidote as well. He gave her a run through of what she should have with her " potion and antidote" "Yep" "outfit and shoes" "yep" "running hot" "yep" "Multitude of weapons in all shapes and sizes" she gave him an evil stare "…. What? Remember what happened 3 or 4 years ago you can't be too careful alright so have you got some weapons" "A mini gun and a knife" "good you're all set". She set off going to the shuttle port, Foaly's remark going through her head repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories best Forgotten

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I do not own any of the characters in this Chapter. Anything in _Italics _is a memory of holly's.**

**Authors Note: Sorry if I get any facts wrong guys luv ya all**

Chapter 3: Memories best forgotten 

"_Remember what happened three or four years ago". _She did remember, she remembered very well but he had changed so much since then he was no longer a fairy enemy so he will try and keep her safe as possible, them all as safe as possible. She had an hour before her shuttle arrived and then another half hour on the shuttle (depending on the driver depends on how long though most drivers usually take about half an hour) till she reached up top so she couldn't help but go over the memories of that time 4 years previous.

_She was fighting a troll. After defeating it and in the process smashing up one was and a restaurant and setting of one big stun grenade she fainted in the restaurant. She woke up to see her Commander standing over her. "SHORT" he bellowed "WHAT HAPPENED" "fought a troll Sir" "SO HOW DID YOU FAINT" "I don't know Sir" "HOW LONG SINCE YOU LAST DID THE RITUAL" she mumbled but he couldn't hear her "SPEAK UP CAPTAIN" "I said 2-3 months Sir, I have been busy Sir" "HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE LEFT THEN" he said getting more and more angry "I ran out after mesmerizing the owner of the restaurant" "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU FOUGHT A FULLY GROWN BULL TROLL WITH OUT ENOUGH MAGIC TO HEAL YOURSELF WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" At that point his face turned so purple a vein nearly popped "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE COMPLETED THE RITUAL"._

_So holly had put on some wings and flown down to all the way over to Ireland where a young boy and his body guard were waiting in an oak tree just specially to capture a fairy just like her. Unaware of there presence she grabbed an acorn off the oak tree and then all of a sudden felt a prick in her side just at that moment she blacked out. She woke up in a concrete cell on a cot. D'arvit she thought, how could she have let her guard down, the LEP had warned her not to and now look what had happened, she had been kidnapped. How could she let this happen, well all she could do now was try and escape. If she completed the ritual then she was sure she could escape. She doubted very much her captor new about her powers._ I was wrong about that she thought.

_At that moment a young boy of about 12 walked into cell "I see your awake he said icily "who are you" she yelled. "Sit on your cot" he said his ice blue eyes showing absolutely no emotion. "I know you can't disobey a human in human dwellings Fairy so sit on your cot". His voice was very mono-tone, it was as though you could not hear or see emotion because he couldn't feel emotion though all living beings can feel, cant they? He knew she was a fairy, how did he know? She saw "the book" he had it and he could read it, He must really be smart, though she wasn't about to tell him that. She felt that he would feed on the knowledge and grow stronger. He was the first human in history to translate "the fairy book" and hopefully the last. She had to think of a way out, she noticed a breeze it must be coming through the walls and through the floor she thought, which must mean there is earth around it. She would wait until her captor left and then she would try and find out where the breeze comes from but first she would try and find out some things about him. "Who are you?" she said inquisitively. "My name I am the son of the famous Artemis Fowl my name is Artemis Fowl the second but coming from underground I doubt you would of heard of me or my father" he said confidently" what do plan on doing why have you kidnapped me" "like I am going to tell you that" he said and with that he left._

_He really isn't stupid she thought and with that she started to bang her cot against the floor to try and break through to the earth, as while Artemis was talking she noticed something pricking into her ankle she looked down and it was the acorn._ "All people on the E1 chute to Ireland it is boarding now" she heard over loud speaker.

Funny really how things had turned out she thought, in the end he did get ½ the ransom money he gave the other half back to save his mothers sanity. He escaped the blue rinse and the time stop and since that they had gone on many adventures together and surprisingly they had become friends. Butler and Mulch had even made up and now Artemis and Juliet were both 16 and she was going to Juliet's party. Funny how things turn out isn't it. "Every body get ready to take off, brace yourself" she recognized the voice over the speakers, it was Chix Verbil, he must of got in trouble again. He was piloting the shuttle, this was going to be a bumpy ride she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Decorating a dance

**Authors note: Hey I am back again how you all doing well here is chapter 4 and I still don't own any characters in this chapter but I will own them all one day……. I'M PLOTTING MWHAHAHAHA!**

A Fairy Tale Chapter 4: Decorating a Dance 

It was 4'oclock just as she came to the door of the infamous Fowl Manor that no more than four years ago she was held hostage in. It seemed strangely comforting now. She rang the door bell Juliet was the first to answer "Holly, I am so glad to see you and thanks for coming early to help with the decorations I just don't have enough time to get ready and put up every single decoration and of course Arty wont help as he believes they are to much" she said pouting at the last sentence. "Well let's get cracking" said Holly.

"Juliet who was at the door" called a rather manly voice. "It's Holly she arrived right on time just as you said she would Arty" "You owe me twenty Quid Juliet" said another voice also manly yet deeper as if it had more age in it "but you used Artemis to help that's not fair me and you both know he is always right you and me both know that" "I did not use him I just politely asked him and yeah we do both know that so if you didn't think of that then tough". "That is almost always right" Holly said. "Oh and how is it only almost always right" said a discouraged Artemis. "Well you have been wrong about some things" "like what?" "Oh so you forgot about the time opal trapped us in the 11 wonders of the world theme park when you completely freaked out…" Artemis butted in "there is no need to continue yes I remember and I fully except what you said to be true" "No I want to hear this…" said Dom before he was interrupted by Juliet "we weren't there so we don't know what happened come on Holly spill" she said enthusiastically.

"It was so funny we were there on an island in the middle of a fast flowing river with trolls building bridges on both sides, Opal Koboi had just scented us with female troll sweat which they found attractive and making them think we were one of them, Opal had just finished telling us what the trolls would do when they found out that we we're not a troll and we looked over to our side and found that they were 2-3 stones away on each side and Artemis here decided to start whimpering "we're about to die we're about to die" "I so did not" "You so did, you were so scared you couldn't even _think_" Dom and Juliet both looked at each other stunned at Holly's last sentence. "So how did you get out again?" Juliet asked extremely interested. "Ah it wasn't anything" Holly replied "Nahh all you did was save my principal from almost certain doom" Dom said sarcastically.

"Artemis what actually happened" Juliet asked "well Holly did what I could not she stayed calm and used her head and thought of a way out by remembering that trolls hate light, so took the TV Opal had been on turned it on really dull and then when they all got over onto the island she shoved it in their faces and turned it up to the brightest and they all ran away, there were one or two that didn't but they backed away and fell into the river" he said looking at Holly with a small smile on his face "but I am sure that had Artemis had his memories of the people then he would have thought of a way out for us and really it was you, Dom and Mulch who saved us" Holly said. "Anyway we are here to decorate and get ready so lets get started" Holly said with a wink to Artemis to say she would stop Juliet from over decorating and with that the boys got back to work and Juliet started putting up decorations in the ballroom and Holly just tried to cut down on Juliet's decorations while putting up a few of the ones Juliet gave her.

It took two hours to finish the ballroom and they spent the next hour doing the food, they made sausage rolls, finger sandwiches and much, much more. After they finished, with an hour till the party, they decided to go get ready.

**Authors Note: How was it everyone this one must be one of my worst chapters ever and sorry it took longer to complete than I thought anyway review people please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: A dance and A dance

**Authors Note: Hey Guys well I only own Ivy so now that's done with lets get on with the story and btw sorry to say but this is now a T rating as my language is appalling and some of the stuff is a bit rude shall we say **

Chapter 5: A Dance and a Dance

Holly had wished to get ready alone so Juliet, Dom and Artemis were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs in the hall. Artemis and Dom were wearing tuxedos and Juliet was wearing a black and blue dress, they all looked so spectacular. Juliet noticed a head poking round the corner "come down Holly". "But you guys look so smart, I don't. Just go on with out me" "No Just come down here" by this time the boys had noticed and were also gesturing for her to come down "OK but you guys must promise not to laugh". The three promised not to laugh and my did they keep there promise. Holly took a deep breath and walked round the corner. She looked down to notice Juliet and Dom looking at her in amazement. She looked across to Artemis who was looking up and down her, mouth gawking widely. Finally someone spoke up, "I don't know what you were talking about, you look beautiful" she was surprised to find this statement came from Artemis. As she came down the stairs she said "you don't look to bad yourself Artemis". Juliet finally found her tongue "wow Holly, you look amazing" "yeah" Butler could not believe he just said yeah. "You will be the talk of the party you look so good" Juliet stated. "Well shouldn't we get into the party after all you are the hosts" Holly said a bit surprised at their reactions. "Well then let's go in" said Artemis offering Holly an arm. She drew back a bit at this gesture then she gently took his arm and they all went into the ballroom.

As soon as Artemis and Holly stepped into the room every head turned with surprise. Everyone knew Artemis was a very antisocial person, yet he seemed as those he chose to have company with him, as if this time he didn't get forced into it by his mother. They were also surprised he got such an elegant beauty on his arm and how relaxed she looked. A boy from Artemis' school came up to him "Hey Artemis" he said. "Hello George" Artemis said with several layers of disgust in his voice. "How did you get a chick like this on your arm? Did ya pay her?" Holly now saw why Artemis didn't like George. "No, she's just a friend" he said hating every second he had to spend talking to him. "So you wouldn't mind if I fuck her then" that was the last straw for Holly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind but me on the other hand I would mind, so go fuck some blonde bimbo instead after all they are the only ones who wouldn't reject you and that is only because their so stupid they think your Brad Pit and if they knew who you really were even they wouldn't be stupid enough to fuck you, come on even Artemis has a better love life than you". Looking at her quite disgusted and quite shocked he turned his back and went back over to the group of bimbo's who were oohing and aahing over him. "Wow you pack a punch with your insults, I am glad I am not against you any more, and … I would have minded if he had had it of with you, you're a friend and you deserve better than that slimeball" Arty said with a tint (a big tint) of caring in his voice. "Thanks Artemis, Hey this is a party come on lets go dance" "I don't dance" Artemis protested. "Well you do now" Holly said a small mischievous smile appearing on her face.

Juliet had just put on a really cool song then she noticed Holly dragging Artemis onto the dance floor, "I'll let them have a couple of dances before I really bring them together" Juliet said to Dom knowing he wouldn't be listening and he wasn't actually listening just watching. Holly had finally got Artemis on the dance floor when the song finished "Oh well can't dance now" he said still trying to get out of it. "We'll just wait a few seconds before the next song then" Holly said smirking. Juliet put on Panic the disco- lying is the most fun a girl can have with out taking her clothes off just so Holly could loosen up Artemis a bit and get him dancing. "Come on Artemis dance" "I told you I don't dance" "I also told you, you do from now on" before Artemis could protest she put her hands on his waist and made him start moving it, he was about to object to this when she took her hands off. Even though Holly had let go his body had picked up the beat and carried on dancing even though his brain was telling him to stop. Artemis Fowl the second was dancing.

After the song finished Juliet made an announcement. "Hey Guys, well every guy grab a girl cause we're gonna have a dance contest so get choosing as you only have one song to get a partner". Artemis and Holly were gob smacked. Well Holly _was_ gob smacked, that is until she was surrounded by boys all asking her to be their partner. Every guy except George and Artemis that is and the girls in the room didn't like this very much (especially as most of those guys were their boyfriends). Artemis and George stood back and kept away as George was still shocked from her rejecting him earlier and Artemis didn't plan on being in the competition anyway. "Look guys I am not going partners with any of you" Holly said turning away many disappointed guys. She walked over to Juliet arriving at the same time as Artemis "I will not be in this competition" they said simultaneously. "Sorry Guys but everyone accept me and Dom has to be in so you have to too" Juliet said without an ounce of sorry in her voice. "But…" "No buts guys everyone has to". This was bad the song had almost finished and neither of them wanted to be in it anyway.

Then Artemis surprised Holly for the second time that night "Better the Devil you know" he said hand out stretched for her to take. Thousands of boys surrounding them waiting and hoping for her to say no. She surprised the whole room once again by taking his hand and saying "Yeah better the Devil you know". With that the song ended and loads of boys scattered out to look for their girlfriends.

**Authors note: First of all people I do not think all blondes are bimbos so sorry if that offended anyone so to carry on from that I would like to thank Shadow Fox012, Cinder McKnight, AgiVega and Dim Aldebaran who reviewed my poem and I would especially like to say thanxs to white-tiger 123 who reviewed this story please guys I don't care if you have something bad to say about my stories I need to know what you think of them so review, review, review luv ya all **


	6. Chapter 6: Competion, Passion and Over

**Authors Note: guys I know how boring this bit is but so I don't get sued I don't own Colfers characters which is almost all of the ones in this story though I do own the party guests. **

Chapter 6: Competition, Passion and overshadowing 

"OK Guys, use any style of dance you like just make it flow with the music, from now on your opposition is everyone except your partner, so now lets get dancing, the first will be a practice" Juliet said. I hope my plans work she thought. "You know Artemis and Holly are dancing together" said Dom. "Yes I did notice" she said trying not to sound devious. Juliet started off by putting on Nena- 99 Red Balloons, Holly and Artemis were in the middle of the dance floor, the music started going, they looked at each other, "follow me" they said simultaneously and both started doing interlinking disco moves. When they noticed each others moves they started joining them together, working as partners.

After several impressive moves the song finished and everyone clapped. "Now this is the real thing guys so try hard and work together with your partner" she said putting on a new song, this song they weren't about to disco dance to, it was The Buggles- video killed the radio star, they looked at each other "modern" they said together. The music started, Holly took Artemis' hand and pulled her twirling into his arms. They started swaying gently. She turned round to face him "are you ready for this" she said whispering into his ear. "I was born ready" he said. She pushed away from him and they kept on dancing everyone around them taking a step back and watching over their partners shoulder. "They look confident together" Dom stated rather obviously. "What do you expect, their good friends" she said softly with a deeper meaning layered her voice. After a few more minutes the song ended and everyone once again started clapping.

"To give everyone a rest we will have a break" Juliet said. All of the guests went over to the banquet table for food and drinks every guest except holly that is. She followed Artemis out onto the balcony. "Hey Arty". "Hi" he said a bit startled "I didn't hear you come out". "It comes with my job, you were pretty good out there". "So were you" he said not sounding the least surprised. "I thought you said you didn't dance". "I also said I hate to lose" he said with a small smile that he was trying to keep from becoming a smirk. "You are really sly you know that Artemis". "I never said I couldn't dance, I said I don't dance" he said with his trademark vampire grin. Holly no longer found this unnerving in fact she laughed at Artemis on this particular occasion. "I spoke to Juliet and she said to get our Jives ready but that was all she would tell me about the last dance and gossip spread like wildfire so everyone will be doing a Jive so we cant do that by the way" he mentioned. "You know what always goes with music to a jive though…", "no we couldn't". "We'll have to, to win". They heard Juliet say "Contestants onto the dance floor please". "Well let's go" Holly said grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the ballroom.

Juliet put on The Bangles- Walk like an Egyptian. The music started. Holly and Artemis got into position, facing opposite ways but stood right next to each other with their hands against the others. They waited for their cue then stepped away from each other keeping their hands in the same position. Holly then turned ,her hand staying completely still, to look into his eyes, he then swung her round his waist. At that point everyone near them took two steps back again and made a circle round them to watch. She then "Pushed" him to the floor, looking disgusted at him. Artemis then in return slide through her legs turning round as he slid. He then stood up, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer to have her then flip over his shoulder. After a moment Artemis turned around to find Holly doing some very seductive moves. "They aren't doing a Jive like I told them to, I suspected that before we started again but least of all did I expect them to Jazz Dance" Juliet said to her brother with amazement. "You didn't think they would" said Dom. "What you're not surprised?" "No more surprised than if you turned round and told me you like wrestling". "What? So why aren't you surprised" she said intrigued. "He is my principal, I am supposed to notice everything about him". They carried on watching, at this moment Artemis had Holly up back pressed against his body, his hand on her neck with his head creeping round her neck. All of a sudden Holly slid down him and then slide through his legs and came up behind him. She slid an arm round his neck. He then out of the blues swung her round his neck putting her in front of him ready for the last move. He spun her round him then let her go. She carried on spinning on the spot. He then caught her lent back his hand sliding as far down her back as the dress would let him (Which was quite far). Every one was shocked for a second after the music stopped and then went into massive rounds of applause. They had succeeded in surprising the other guests 3 times already as well as Artemis had surprised Holly 4 times.

Artemis then gently helped to her feet again. Artemis and Holly were blushing slightly but luckily no one else noticed. Holly met Juliet as she was trying to get out of the circle of people surrounding her. Juliet started talking and congratulating her on how well they had done. Holly turned round to see Artemis outside on the balcony again. While Juliet wasn't paying attention she slipped away. "You like it out here don't you Artemis". "When I can't get to my room I often come here to think" "Oh… so do you want me to leave then?", "No… I'd like you to stay out here Holly that is if you want to". "Yeah sure, so how is everything up here?", "Alright". "Let me guess it was your mother who wanted you to have the dance lessons?", "How did you guess?" he said with a smile creeping on his face. She liked it when he smiled he looked so… Juliet interrupted her train of thought "come on guys you are the winners of the contest, you have got to come in here and collect your prizes". "Ok we'll be in, in a second" Holly said. With that Juliet left. "Come on Artemis we had better get in before Miss Butler gets mad".

"Guys" said Juliet to all of the guests "I give you our winners of the dance contest, Artemis and Holly". At that point the lights went off for five minutes. During those five minutes they saw a flash. When the lights came back on they saw that all the guests except Holly had been knocked and Holly was now on the other side of the room. "Oh my, who could have done this?" inquired Juliet. Artemis heard a scream, it was Holly, she was on the other side of the room but he could not see what had made her scream. "HOLY FROND" she said. Artemis had just ran the length of the room (which was quite far) to see what was wrong when she fainted.

**Authors Note: hey guys yeah I know I have done better chapters it's probably really boring but hey thanx to astro 3236 and again to white-tiger 123 for reviewing xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: A secret to be told

**Authors Note: I don't own Artemis, Holly or any other of Colfers Characters I do own someone though**

Chapter 7: A secret to be told 

"And she has done it again" said the voice "the second I get the spot light she steals oh no that word isn't right for little miss perfect over here so instead I shall say _takes_ it away". "Oh no, no no no no no not possible of all people why you?" the re-awakening Holly said taking Artemis' helping hand to get up but looking straight past him. "You know the voice" Juliet said. "That's no ordinary voice" she said to Juliet "Show yourself Ivy" she said now speaking to the voice. "Why? I kind of like being a voice" It said "Get down here now before I make Artemis make you" Holly shouted.

A small fairy came and stood next to Holly. She had Dark brown almost black hair and eyes and was currently stood there looking at Artemis, Juliet, Dom and the rest of the guests who were lying on the floor. Artemis cleared his throat and Holly then remembered they had no idea who she was. "Oh right" she said back to speaking to Artemis and the others "Here's the low down, her names Ivy and she's probably here to swindle someone, I've no doubt it to be Artemis, out of money as she is the most wanted criminal under ground". "You left a few pieces of vital information out of that analysis _Dr Short_ but you right I am here to "Borrow" a couple of pennies from someone, about a hundred thousand should do". "What makes you think we will give you a penny after knocking out all of their guests" Holly said knowing vaguely what answer was coming. "Well just trust me, you will make sure I get it and Artemis will pay up".

"Holly she really is the opposite of you, how do you know her". "Wow he really is quick" she said only half sarcastically. "She is the exact opposite of me in every way" Holly said. "But it is impossible to have two people exactly opposite in every single way, thought, word and deed" Artemis said trying to sound intelligent. "Ok so not that quick then" Ivy retracted. "What stops me from kicking your butt right now?" Holly said angered at Ivy even coming here. "I don't think you'll want to hurt the mother and father in law would you" she said with a rather evil grin on her face "bring the cash to the coffee house in the centre of Dublin, I will be nice as it is a lot of money and give you 2 days, so on Saturday at 7pm, if your not there with the money say good bye to the parent-in-laws". And with that Ivy disappeared.

Butler, Juliet and Artemis surrounded Holly. "We want answers and this time you can't back out, what has she done to Juliet's guests?" Artemis said sounding extremely serious.

They'll be fine, keep the music on a loop and put out a few empty bottles of alcohol next to the punch, lock the room and take us to your study. I'll explain everything there". Artemis did everything she said. He took them to his study and closed the door. "First Juliet can I have an aspirin and a drink of water". "You still a bit funny after fainting, don't you, Ok I'll get you an aspirin and water". "Thanks".

After Holly had taken the aspirin Artemis and Juliet started asking questions again. "So what did happen to my guests and why did Arty have to all those things" Juliet questioned first. "Ok First Artemis left the music on a loop to make the guests remember where they are as they won't remember anything for about a minute after waking which should be in about 2 hours in a best case scenario…" "And what may I ask would be a worst case scenario" Artemis interrupted to inquired. "… um well they start waking up in a half an hour and the last one wakes up in 2 hours, anyway back to Juliet's question this will also act in the reverse order as well they won't remember everything from that minute afterwards, OK so Artemis then put an empty bottle of alcohol on the table next to the punch so that it can act as an alibi. They will think they drank too much and passed out, finally he locked the door so as if anyone wakes up before we get back there they won't walk around Fowl Manor and find us talking about who I am, the LEP, Ivy or the people, Ok Juliet". "Oh ok" she said as though trying to apprehend it all.

"Now the answer to her other question" Artemis said impatiently. It is a device Foaly made, it stuns people, it's especially good for large rooms as you have no doubt just seen, knocks them all out instantly…" "So how come we weren't knocked out" Juliet asked. "It has special settings that make it possible for the user to decide who stays awake whether they wanted just humans' awake or just people who know about the people and the LEP" she answered. "So, you still haven't answered my question yet". "Which one, you've asked enough" she replied in a sarcastic way as she didn't like the tone he was starting to take with her. "How do you know her?" she was really hoping Artemis had forgotten that question. "Well my dad had a brother, an identical twin brother to be exact, they were the same in every way, everything they thought, said and did was the same, well they both married this pair of identical twins and after several years of happy marriage both pairs had a daughter, the fact the two brothers and the two wives were exactly the same the made their daughters…" "Exactly opposite" Artemis Interrupted. "Yes exactly opposite". "So she's your cousin" Juliet just had to clarify. "and the most wanted criminal underground and … um guys can I talk to Artemis alone now" Holly said, her tone of voice was worrying them all slightly. "Ok but we'll be near if you need us" Juliet said sounding a tad worried herself. With that Juliet and Dom left leaving Artemis alone with Holly.

"Holly what's this all about? If it's about earlier then" she interrupted him mid rant. "No it's not about that, I have some bad news". "What is it Holly?" "It's about one of the things Ivy said". "What the mother and father in law comment, I was meaning to ask about that". "Yes I do mean when she said "You wouldn't want to hurt the mother and father in law" it's Mr. and Mrs Fowl Artemis, she's kidnapped your parents and until she has the money she wont give them back but I'll fix it, on Saturday when she comes to collect the money I'll make a deal with her, get you more time to get a plan, to get weapons and a back up group, Foaly would give you the last two. Everything will be alright". "Your cousin kidnapped my parents". "Please do not call her my cousin I don't need reminding but yes she has". "She really is the opposite of you, if you wanted to get to me those would be the last person you'd use, you would probably punch me in the face like you seem to like doing so much".

Holly started crying he couldn't see her cry as she had turned round to face away from him but she could tell she was. "Holy Frond" she said through sobs. "What?" he said calmly not knowing how to stop Holly's tears. "This is all my fault" she said again through sobs". "You can't blame yourself" he said trying to calm her down, to stop her from crying. "Yes I can, she's using you to get at me" as she said this the sobs got a bit louder. "What?" "She's the exact opposite of me in every possible way including the way I think so to hurt me she thought the opposite of her self". "Why would she do that?" Artemis asked. "Being the opposite of me has always been tough for her and she blames me for it, you see my parents loved me being me, hers on the hand don't. When we were little our dads used to work extra hours in the LEP but my dad would take me in with him, her dad tried to take her in too but she refused to go in, she was very reclusive, our dads then tried to spend more time with us but by then the damage was done, she had turned into a criminal and with our dads being in the LEP her dad refused to accept her for being that and her dad has hated her for that ever since and as I said she blames me". Artemis could see she was upset for a different reason now, he could see talking about her dad hurt her. "Look we need to go check on the guest" she said "… we'll talk about what happened earlier after this is all over and fixed". This time Artemis was the one who had hoped she had forgotten.

**Authors Note: so how was it and what does everyone expect to happen come on tell me any way thanx to white-tiger 123 and lil-buddy for reviewing sorry if I rambled on a bit neway next chapter up soon promise xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: An Appaling Plan in Action

**Well told you the new chapter would be up soon and here it is so enjoy I only own Ivy and the coffee house btw **

Chapter 8: An Appalling plan in action

I can't believe I am about to do this hopefully my plan will work though I hate lying to them all. Well better go see Artemis and check he has everything ready. With that thought she went down to Artemis' study where Artemis, Juliet and Dom were talking. Holly knocked on the door "Enter" Artemis said. "So Artemis is everything ready?" "I still don't like this plan, I hate sitting around and doing nothing, you know full well that Juliet does to. Are you sure all I can do is lend you Dom, a car and provide Dom with weapons". "There is nothing else you can do except expect your mother and father to be home unconscious and get a story ready to tell to them when they wake up" Holly said. "And what makes you think she will give you Mother and Father with out getting some thing of importance in return?" "I am giving her something and I know she will take it as I would not, just make sure you get a plan to get her, stop her plan" Holly said praying he would come through for her "Come on Dom we must go now". "I trust you entirely just bring everyone back safe" Artemis said. "You and Juliet just think up a plan… or you then" she added seeing the glare she was getting from him "I'll get them back here soon enough" she said and with that they both left.

In the car ride there it was pretty silent neither Dom nor Holly would talk. After a half an hour drive of deadly silence they finally got there with just enough time to go over Dom's part in the plan "Ok Dom we'll both go in once you've got Mr. and Mrs Fowl go drive back to Fowl Manor, I'll be back soon after, I'll fly back, Ok". "Ok Holly but even I don't like this plan" "I know Dom" with that they got out of the car, Dom and Holly walked into the coffee house. "Stay here by the door Dom". Holly walked over to Ivy's table. "Ivy I am here to do a deal with you". "Oh and what would that be" Ivy said spitefully. "You give Artemis 2 more days and his parents back unharmed and you can have…" she whispered the last of the sentence in Ivy's ear to make sure no one overheard

"It's a deal" Ivy said. They went over to Dom's table "its registration plate is IVY 666" she said slamming the keys on the table "the Fowls are unconscious in the back leave the keys in the side pocket". "Dom give this to Artemis straight away and don't read it" Holly said pen in hand writing the last thing on the back of the envelope, Dom realized there must be a letter in side as well "it's urgent so since you'll arrive back first I want you to give this to him". He took the letter and left to get The Fowls and go as he had been instructed. "So are you ready to go Holly" Ivy said. "Yes, I am" she said. So they left the coffee house making sure there was no Dom to be seen. They got to Ivy's car. Ivy got in the front, Holly got in the back put on her seat belt, Ivy then blindfolded her and drove off.

When Dom had got back from Dublin he headed straight for Artemis' room with the letter in hand. He knocked on the door "Enter" Artemis said "Oh Dom your back that's good where are my parents and Holly" "Your parents are in their room Artemis and Holly stayed behind to sort out the last of the deal but she asked me to give this to you, I was under strict instructions to give it to you as soon as I arrived she said it was urgent". Artemis looked wearily at the letter then took it opening it up quickly. The letter read:

Dear Artemis

I told you I'd fix it, after all it was my fault in the first place. It will say on the envelope how long extension time you have, same place, same time though. You may be expecting me a little while after Dom arrives but I am afraid I won't come. You also may be wondering what I swapped for your parents well I swapped me I couldn't let you risk your parents life to stop my cousin now their will be no harm done to them. I don't want to stop you checking up on your parents' any longer so… good bye Artemis I am sorry I lied to you

Holly

Artemis could tell this letter had been prewritten which meant she planned to do this from the start. Artemis grabbed the envelope after reading this "Damn 2 Days" Artemis said. Dom was still in the room looking a bit confused as his principal stood before him muttering under his breath finally hearing him say "How could she do this to me, to herself". "What has she done to you" he said at last. "She swapped herself for mother and father" "What?" "Yeah what we supposed to do? We have 2 days to get a plan and everything ready. We need to ring Foaly to get weapons and Info" Artemis said frantically yet trying to sound as calm as possible.

**Authors note: told you I'd be as quick as possible with getting this chapter up so their it was I now have no idea where I am going with this so it may take a while to write up the next chapter but I'll try and be quick just for you my computers totally fucked up at the moment so if anything is wrong blame it **


	9. Chapter 9: Foaly's Help

**Authors Note: Guys I am back and I am sorry it took a while to write this chapter. Once again I don't own Colfers characters but I am working on it the last plan fell through but oh well hope you like this chapter if you don't then well I just stink at writing don't I anyway lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 9: Foaly's Help 

"Foaly I need to talk to you and mulch alone and where Sool won't be able to listen in" Artemis rushed. "Ok I'll get mulch to my house and ring you back in 10 minutes" Foaly said, knowing it was urgent- it always was when Fowl called. He could never call just to say "hi", he would confront him about this later when danger was out of the way right now though he needed to get mulch to his house.

"Mulch we have a situation" Foaly had always wanted to say that to someone "get to my house now". "Ok Foaly their in a sec". He really would be, though Foaly's house was built on solid concrete from there to the office was a straight path of clay dirt, luckily dwarfs favorite type of dirt is clay as it is moist, soft and full of nutrients so he would arrive that extra bit faster.

Foaly of course hating to be to far away from his computers in case there was an emergency lived right next to headquarters so he was home in seconds ready to boast up his private computers which if he wanted could also run all of haven. Just after booting up all of his computers (of which there were many) mulch arrived.

"So, pony boy, what's up" he said as he entered the most technically advanced house in haven. "Don't call me pony boy and what's up is yet to be found out, now I need you to stand right here" he said pushing mulch onto an X on the floor and standing back at another computer, his fingers whizzing over the keys. Suddenly their was a flash of light and Foaly just kept typing. "What exactly was that" Mulch asked staggering off the cross partially blinded. "That was your check" he said calmly still not looking away from the computer "before I do anything I wanted be sure you weren't an imposter so I used my DNA scanner to be sure". "Oh, you really are the most paranoid person underground". At that moment Foaly decided to start ringing Artemis.

Artemis was in his study when his laptop started ringing, to any other person this would be weird but to Artemis this was becoming quite frequent. "Hello Foaly". "Hello Artemis". "Imposter?" "No". "DNA Scanner?" "Yes". "Ok so we just found the moist paranoid person above ground then" Mulch mumbled to himself rolling his eyes at the same time. "So can we get on with business I do believe you need our help" the dwarf said calmly. "Your right mulch, this is of the utmost importance" Artemis said with an extremely worried look on his face, he continued "I am afraid this is some what my fault, Ivy kidnapped my parents to get money from me, Holly blamed herself so much that when it came to the day I was supposed to give the money to Ivy she took Dom, he brought back my family and a letter from her saying: she was sorry, not to expect her back, for me to stop Ivy's plan and goodbye. Of course when I found out after a while of thinking I phoned you and the rest you know".

The dwarfs face was frozen with a worried look upon it. As mulch was apparently speechless for once Foaly decided to say what was on both their minds "What?" "And theirs worse news umm I have 2 days to get the money before Ivy does something really bad to Holly". "Ok I am sending Mulch up and you'll get a file arriving on your computer about Ivy in roughly 20 seconds by the way with mulch I will be sending a brand new range of weapons". "Thanks Foaly". "So you got a plan". "Yeah a few tweaks needed but there is a plan". "And there is no unexpecteds this time after all we aren't going for Artwork or even a kidnapped Holly this time her life is on the line" "I can tell that from the file on Ivy you sent over, Oh and Foaly, I will get her back safe, I promise". "By the way Artemis, incase this helps you at all she has a mini neutrino 200 strapped around her thigh and a knife in her boot". Artemis raised an eyebrow inquisitively, Foaly continued "… What? You expect me to let her into the human world without protection, no way she'd be shark bait I'm her friend I couldn't let that happen to her again". "I'm her friend too now and I wanted more than anything to keep her safe especially as she was in my care but you and me both know if Holly isn't looking for trouble she is helping trouble find her especially if she feels something is her fault". "Indeed that is true Artemis but that doesn't stop me worrying". "Nor me, but it could help us" he said in a tone that slightly worried Foaly and as he looked back at the computer Foaly saw a glint in his eye, a glint that meant he was up to something, a plan was formulating in his head and one that people may just object to if they knew the whole plan sometimes even any of it."I've gotta go Foaly, send mulch up quickly and don't worry about a thing" with that the communication ended.

No matter how much Artemis told him not to worry with him and Mulch working together and him with that look on all he could do was worry. "Well mulch you had better get up their quickly, use these new wings and this new suit and take these gadgets and No, no flares will come while you are in the shoot" he said knowing the dwarf was about to ask the question. "Oh thanks Foaly" and with that the dwarf took everything and started up the wings "I'll report in to you if I find anything out worth knowing and if we get in trouble" and with that the dwarf was gone. I sure hope they get to Holly soon or she will start a fight with Ivy again and in the current situation that would not be good Foaly thought. "I could help them out a bit" he muttered to himself.

**Authors Note: Hey guys well then what did you think please tell me how to improve this story and review luvya xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10: A relative in Love

**Authors note: guys still don't own Artemis Fowl or many of the other characters though I do know a rumor for the title of the next book any way now that's over the bit you want to read.**

Chapter 10: A Relative in Love

"_I could help them out a bit" he muttered to him self_

Foaly started typing away at his computer again muttering small words and code signals flashing up on screen every now and then. "Their" he said with a touch of triumph in his voice "all I've got to do is send the signal and…"

Back in Fowl Manor Artemis was in his study writing up each persons part in the plan on to disks each person will read before getting to where ever Holly is. Suddenly his mobile started beeping, he looked at the screen there was a red light flashing but not in the form of numbers. "Butler" he shouted louder than ever before. Butler entered the room with speed wondering what trouble Master Artemis had. "Check that for me just to be sure and find out what it is if it isn't". "Sure Artemis and how exactly is the plan going" he knew Artemis would never tell him anything about the plan until he was ready and when he was he would not have to inquire about it but he found no harm in trying. "You have your task Butler please do such". Butler went away to do his task already knowing that it wasn't what Artemis had wanted him to check it for. So what had happened to Artemis' phone Butler thought.

Mulch arrived an hour or so later with plenty of equipment. "Hey Stinky, Butler, Artemis" he said walking through the door "any improvements in the case". "Just one" Butler piped up "I was just coming to tell you Artemis, your phone has been turned into a locator". "Well then Butler you need to find out who turned my phone into a locator, please go track the signal". I've umm already done that Artemis, Foaly sent it, I assume it is the locating signal for Holly's wings". "oh right, but any good kidnapper would dispose of them first or at least check them for bugs". "Yes but Artemis" Juliet said catching on to the conversation "The first thing Holly would do is take away all weapons and technology and leave them behind it's in her LEP reflexes which also means…" "Ivy wouldn't" Artemis finished with a sense of surprise in his voice (you see Holly did this to him, Makes him feel his emotions, Breaks down the protective box in which he hides… and yet being around Holly, breaking down the protective case and stepping outside of the box makes him feel safer and more secure than ever before). He stood there for a second thinking about all this, about her, he found Motivation and Joy in these thoughts.

"So what can I help you with" Mulch Finally said. "Just go read your part of the plan so you know what your doing and everyone remember we need to keep our heads to our task and not be distracted so tell no one your part of the plan" Artemis said giving Mulch his disk then handing the rest out to the others. "If everything goes the way it should then this plan should not fail although you are not to get cocky so read you part in plan B as

well just to play it safe, pay close attention to them both" Artemis said in that Everything is under control attitude that annoyed Holly so much, sometimes just enough to make her punch him in the jaw. He now unknowingly put his hand up to his face just touching his Jaw, luckily no one noticed,

He slowly walked away climbing what seemed like the many steps it took to reach the second floor. He walked along the corridor and over to the second door on the right. He dropped his fingers onto the keypad punching in the code then carelessly shoving the door open. He went and lay down on his bed, he reached for his laptop which was on his side table and started to try and figure out what Ivy's plan was if holly had been right in saying their was one which she probably was though he would never tell her he had thought that. He brought up Ivy's profile and went through her information:

Criminal: Ivy Lillith Short

Nickname: Poison Ivy

Family: Jane Short (Mother) and Robert Short (Father)

Home Problems: Her Aunt Julie and Uncle Ryan were murdered when she was 10. They were her parent's twins. Her Father disowned her when she was first arrested and convicted. She is the EXACTLY OPPOSITE TO HER COUSIN THE FORMER CAPTAIN, P.D. HOLLY SHORT.

(I guess they put that in capitals because it is important information Artemis thought)

Age of first prison sentence and recent crimes wanted for: She went to prison at the age of 30 elf years (6 human years), she escaped a few days later leaving the prison guard tied up, striped of all his valuables and locked in her cell with the key outside the door and just out of arms length. She is now wanted for numerous crimes including skipping jail, Murder of desk commander and councilor Rodriguez, attempted theft of extremely high security LEP equipment and weaponry, A metal Factory break in stealing £1 billion worth of high velocity metal and theft of: a high security LEP substance, A prize winning beauty contestant fish, A prize winning Pomeranian (a type of dog) and a Zoo's wildest black panther (yes a human zoo) who had recently put one member of staff in intensive care and another in therapy, so the zoo were glad to see the back of it.

"Hold on" Artemis said on the verge of a break through, he minimized the profile and went onto internet search his fingers finding each letter perfectly. "It's just as I thought" he said "and Holly should be fine for now… unless she really does like Trouble like he likes her in which case I'd better tell the others they'll know the truth". He closed up his laptop and hurried down stairs to the study that Butler, Juliet and Mulch were in. Juliet and Mulch were having various competitions while Butler was just stood there watching them. Artemis ran in and called Foaly on his laptop. Foaly answered immediately "I thought you would be finding Holly by now" he said. "Foaly I know what Ivy's plan is and it isn't good". "What is it?" Mulch asked. "Well Foaly the answer was in the file you sent me about Ivy, all the things she stole add up to only one thing… she is going to perform the ritual to turn a human or faerie into a siren but the only thing I cant figure out is to perform it the vital ingredient is the blood of a family member who is in love now Foaly I don't care if Holly swore you to secrecy right now I need to know is she in love with Trouble?" after Artemis had said this he looked at everyone noticing the look of shock, horror and worry on each of their faces (even Butlers and he rarely shows any emotion). "Artemis Holly is in big trouble, you really need to save her quickly now". "So she is in love with trouble then Foaly?" "She loves getting into trouble:" quietly he whispered so Artemis could not hear "she also loves someone whose middle name is trouble" he then said so Artemis could hear "but she does not love trouble". "So what's with the look of shock and horror on every ones faces" Artemis asked completely oblivious. Through a sob Foaly said "because Ivy is about to demolish their only similarity, the fact they are both alive". Foaly couldn't carry on any further and Artemis still looked confused. "Because Holly is in love Arty" Juliet answered. "Who with? Artemis asked with most curiosity. "There is a time for that later, at the moment our dearest friend and partner, Holly Short is in trouble" Foaly said losing his voice behind another sob. "And I personally will do anything to get her back" Mulch said surprising every one in the room. "Well let's go then" Artemis replied. Half an hour later out side an old abandoned house was where the signal lead them. "Everybody know their part of the plans".

**Authors Note: Well guys sorry it so long to get this chapter up I was a little stressed any way thanks to every one who reviewed including 1st female LEPrecon and I should get another chapter up soon though I promise nothing as I have important tests coming up. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review xxx.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ivy's Revenge

Chapter 11: Ivy's revenge

"_Everybody know their parts of the plans"_

"Yep" they chorused. "Well then lets put this plan into action" Artemis said. Juliet and mulch left the car first sneaking round the back, Mulch going up the wall and Juliet going through the back door. Dom insisted he be part of the plan as he was not to old for that so Artemis sent him through the side door while Artemis took his iris-cam, a microphone, an ear piece and went through the front door.

"Foaly can you hear me" Artemis whispered. "Yes I can hear you Artemis, go ahead tell me the situation". "Look to the left of the screen close to me and down the hall on the right". "Okay there are blind spots down low on the same side as each camera and they cannot see under them in a meter radius get in that circle and you'll be able to stand up". "You mean…" "Yep to the first camera you crawl". "Oh Frond… Ok hold on 5 minutes…I'm under the camera". "Did you give one of the micro-chips?" "Yes". "Ok well let me see the back of these camera's… Yes just as I suspected Ivy's put an alarm on it just attach it to the green wire and we'll be safe, Ok I'm in now you can go anywhere in the house but only you as I used the DNA of the person who touched it last which was yours I will do everyone else's in a second, get her back safe Fowl, or else" and with that Foaly disconnected with Artemis. Artemis was thinking of earlier and then thought trouble would kill him if he ever found out what Holly had gotten herself into. Artemis only now noticed his surroundings their were bricks missing from the walls which surprisingly turned up a little further down the corridor. He walked along the empty corridors.

Along another winding and lonely corridor Mulch was walking. Foaly had already sorted his cameras out. He was on his way down the corridor when a dozen guards came down the hallway, Luckily for Mulch their was an indent in the wall just big enough for a creature his size. Mulch clambered in their just before the guards could see him, and only did Mulch decided to come out when the guards were safely out of site and around the corners. Only thinking how close they had been. He careful climbed out checking to make sure no more were coming before carrying on down the hall.

After 5 or 6 minutes wandering down the hall he heard a muffled shriek , he turned around and saw 8 armed guards running towards him suddenly he was pulled back against the wall. The guards ran straight past him, he heard two of them talking "I heard she took down 4 of our guys at once" the first one said. "I heard she's the Jade Princess from mud people wrestling". "Wow" the first one mumbled.

"How did they not notice me he thought out loud?" "Because you're under cam-foil dodo". "No it can't be" he said turning round "my old friend Trouble, good to see you and thanks for saving me". "First" Trouble said mildly angry "I am no friend of yours, second any time seeing you is no good thing criminal and third and finally I am not here to save you I am here to save Holly you got that". "Oh so you're here to steal lover boy's thunder ay? Get the girl for your self" Mulch said in the most annoying voice possible, adding a wink in where he felt necessary and the odd nudge. "I don't know what you're talking about and who is lover boy?" "Arty of course and we all know you like Holly, have done for some time". "You mean Artemis, the great Artemis Fowl the second has admitted to this". "Not directly but we can tell by things he does just like you and you should have seen them dancing together they were so close and you should have seen the moves they did and what Artemis did at the end of the last song surprised the whole of the crowd and us watching on the bugs we put in the manor so we could watch the party but I wont talk about that now". "What did he do? And just so you know I don't". "You do any way what are you doing here? How did you get here? And how do you now where here is?" Oh that's easy, Foaly sent me, he didn't trust you to do your job right, just like you didn't anyway we need to save Holly so let's get gOooooh D'arvit". "Holy Frond we shoulda noticed 30 big, mean, nasty looking guards with guns pointing at us surrounding us" Mulch said.

"Well, well, well" said one particularly tall guard who seemed to be the leader of this squadron "You may be under cam-foil with your little friend dwarf but just because your invisible doesn't mean we can't hear you so come out or we'll shoot" he said in an extremely gruff voice. "Good going dwarf" Trouble shouted while coming out from under the cam-foil. As Mulch came out from the cam-foil he was holding his ear and his mouth was making the shapes of word but saying nothing. "I didn't shout that loud" Trouble said, Mulch on the other hand was communicating with Artemis using Foaly's mic that lets you talk with out anyone being able to hear except the person on the other end "Arty you and Julie are gonna have to go on without my part in the plan as a small problem came up" and with that Mulch cut the link.

Meanwhile the guard who were at a 5 mile radius were now slowly, very very slowly edging towards her closer and closer. The 8 guards who were previously walking past Mulch and an unseen Trouble were now dispatched of unconscious on the floor, Juliet on the other hand was surround by 50 guards all of them only slightly smaller than herself. "Artemis" she decided to tell him "I am kind of surrounded by 50 guards so you and stinker will have to go on without me" and with that she cut her connection with him, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess.

Artemis was wandering down the front hall following the bleeping red dot on his mobile, he was thinking about how his plan was going to go with only his and butlers parts, butler was after all getting to be more aged. Artemis had another incoming call, he was hoping it was one of the others saying they could help out as they were over their troubles but unfortunately it was butler "Artemis, Sir" he said "I am afraid my part of the plan is not going so well, so you, Juliet and Mulch must go on with out me I'll be there as soon as possible" he said with a kind of struggle. I'm on my own Artemis thought, no one else with me, I'll have to go by myself to rescue Holly while the others distract and hopefully take out the guards. Artemis heard Ivy's voice coming from the door at the end of the hall, the dot was also their meaning Holly's wings and possibly herself too were there.

The door at the end of the corridor looked like a big pull across dining room door. It was large and only Ivy's voice could be heard though it did seem like she was talking to or at something or someone in their, this stands to reason that either Holly was in there and gagged or her cousin is a lunatic or even both, the former was the more comforting thought. Artemis crept up to the door and watched through a crack when they had not been pulled together fully. Holly was in their gagged and tied to a chair as suspected he watched carefully as Ivy paced up and down next to the ill burning fireplace. Artemis kept his eye on Holly purely to see if she was alright of course though they had placed her next to a window where the sun shone on her hair making it the same colours as the red hot fire that burned in her deep Auburn eyes, sunshine falling on her face giving her the look of an angel, though to him she always looked like an angel. I must keep my mind focused on the task at hand as there is now only me left he thought trying to think of a way to make this work also known as manic improvisation. He turned around trying to think of a new plan and he needed to think quickly now he was here if he did not act fast he could get found out at any second, these thoughts did not help him much to relax and think of a plan. He looked in to see what was going on and if anything could help him but what he saw was bad, so bad Pandora's box could not hold it, he saw Ivy drinking a potion which he knew to contain 3 things: the highly dangerous Americanum hydroxide she stole, The hair of a Pomeranian and the essence of the black panther claw she put in the pot. This was the penultimate step of the ritual, the next sip would contain all of these plus the melted high velocity metal, the scales of a fish and Holly's blood and it would not just be a little. As it is Artemis knew that this stage of the process gave Ivy the ability to lure men with her song, the hair as beautiful as a unicorns (and as rare) and finally the ability to lure prey into a trap like a vulture. "Oh Frond" he muttered to himself "The next step should be done within two hours to stop complications which means Holly is in real bad trouble" he kept muttering "Ok then here it goes".

He pushed the big doors open, no one was in there but Holly who was of course tied to a chair and gagged, "MEM MOW MOE MERE" Holly said trying to speak and mildly failing. Artemis walked over to her ungagged her and was welcomed with "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FOR SOMEONE WHO IS A PROCLAIMED GENIUS YOU REALLY ARE A DUMBASS, IT'S A TRAP" she yelled. "I know" he replied calmly. "PLEASE tell me you have a back up plan" "nope that fell through thanks to her guards" he said pointing to the corner Ivy was hiding in. "So what the hell are you playing at mud boy" Holly shouted at him again though this time not so loud. "I don't know I'm just winging it" he replied in the most unfowl like manor yet still amazingly calm. He untied her hands and feet as Ivy came out of hiding "guards take them down" she shouted.

By the time the guards were finished with them both Artemis and Holly were chained to the concrete walls head drooping and unconscious. Artemis was the first to wake up and he just sat there watching Holly sleep. When Holly finally woke up she slowly opened one eye taking in her surroundings, when she noticed that no one was in the room and that Artemis was awake she opened both eyes and looked up to see him starring at her. Artemis quickly looked away "so is this part all part of your magnificent scheme then Arty my boy" Holly asked sounding hopeful, angry and upset all at once. Artemis hated to see her like this "As I said I am winging it". "Do you at least have a plan to get us out" "Um sorta no" "Ok so no way out, at least can we know were doing here" she said no longer talking to Artemis.

"I know why you're here though I would like to know what I am doing here though we'll figure that out when we've got you outta here". "So why am I here then?" "That potion you saw Ivy take was the penultimate part of the ritual to become a siren, I have been told that you are the last ingredient that must be put into the mixture last in 2 hours". "Ok I know that ritual well so run through the ingredients again?" "Ok, we have: Melted strong metal, Highly dangerous Americanum Hydroxide, the hair of a Pomeranian , the claw of a black panther, the scales of a prize winning fish and finally … the blood of a relative in love" he said this with a deep sigh. "But that means she already has the power to lure men as if I can recall the penultimate step calls for the claw of a black panther the wilder the panther the stronger her powers…… And you can tell Foaly and the others I am not in love". "Like that'll work cuz, me, Foaly but you two (though Artemis had suspicions but of the wrong guy) knows that your in love Holly, it doesn't take a genius to notice though the genii were the last ones to figure it out, though one figured it out straight after my dear Artemis was mindwiped…… Oh and Artemis I retract my retraction you are pretty smart" Ivy said appearing out of no where.

……………**Flash Back……………………………………………………...**

"_Holly she really is the opposite of you, how do you know her". "Wow he really is quick" she said only half sarcastically. "She is the exact opposite of me in every way" Holly said. "But it is impossible to have two people exactly opposite in every single way, thought, word and deed" Artemis said trying to sound intelligent. "Ok so not that quick then" Ivy retracted. _

……………**End Flash Back…………………………………………………**

"So you wanna know you are doing here, no? You wanna hear my two big plans" She said an evil grin spreading across her face. "Two big plans that's a bit much for a villain to cope with don't you think, I mean other villains normally only have one and that goes down the drain quicker than you can say Baka so how are you gonna cope with two" Artemis said in his know-it-all tone. "So do you want to know then or not you rambling idiot" Ivy said finally loosing her patience. "Fine whatever just tell us" Holly said joining in at last. "Well the plot concerning you is as follows: I have brought you here and as our friend Artemis says you must take part in my ritual where I will kill you and pour your blood into my potion but before then, as that is just not good enough revenge. I will steal away from you the boy you love" "He wont be able to get clearance to come up here Foaly would make sure of it" Artemis said. "He really has no idea does he Holly" with this Holly drooped her head down to look at her feet. Artemis was trying to put two and two together and then realized "What's your other plan? you haven't told us yet". "To take over the world by luring men and killing the women who don't listen and obey". "That would never work, I'ed spit on your face and your plan if it wasn't a disgusting, vile and degrading thing to do" Holly said with hate and fire in her eyes, just hanging there glaring at Ivy as that was all she could do chained to a wall.

**Authors note: so who is it Holly likes? Will he ever find out? Will he be the one to save her? Will someone else intervene? Find out next time (or maybe not) any way sorry it is such a long chapter maybe I should have made it 2 chapters and sorry it took so long to put up. XXXX.**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Great Escape

**Authors Note: Hey sorry about not updating in a long time I had SATs any way I don't own the characters still it's slightly depressing neva mind well carry on…**

Chapter 12: The New great Escape

Back with trouble, mulch and the hoard of guards, Mulch was having trouble trying to figure a way out. "What if we… try fighting the guards?" "Wouldn't work, try thinking properly I mean if we tried there is 30 guards surrounding us, unlikely" trouble said his bad mood wasn't helping Mulch any the better. "Um well, how about … we use the cam-foil to sneak out?" "No use, no Cam-foil, they took it off us remember" troubles bad mood increasing rapidly. "How 'bout we use the old dwarf cramps trick?" "You said so your self its old in other words obvious". "Ok how about we just carry on like this and wait for ourselves to be killed along side Holly, How's that sound to you" Mulch said sarcastically. "Holly is not gonna die, the others will save her" trouble shouted or at least as much as you can in a whisper. As they walked along the corridor Trouble was beating himself up about the emotional out burst, he was an officer of the law a recon as well he should be able to control his emotions, When Mulch said…

"I have an idea". "Really what is it this time?" "I can't tell you just play along and keep your mouth closed" "Wha…" Mulch interrupted him mid-sentence by sending a big hairy fist flying towards his face. Trouble was knocked to the ground "What the hell was that for?" "I am gonna kill you elf" while quietly mulch whispered "close your mouth". Just as the guards had got within the 5 metre radius (For best results of course) Mulch put part 2 of his plan into action. He was on top of the elf about to hit him when he froze and with him so had the guards. You see if these guards hadn't been all bulk and no brains then they would have stepped out of the vicinity when they realized Mulch's bum flap was undone but…

As mulch let go of all the trapped tunnel air inside him every guard in the vicinity hit the ground hard and unconscious. Mulch being Mulch could only say "Wow I didn't realize I'd kept 2 days worth of tunnel air up there". "Well done Mulch, but did you really need to hit me that hard: trouble said trying out his jaw to check it still worked "Yes trouble, I did". "So why couldn't you tell me". Because trouble, if I had told you it wouldn't have looked so real because your acting sucks".

"So Mulch, you remember the other guard's conversation?" "Yeah what about them trubs, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" "Yes I mind thank you very much Mulch but anyway they were talking about A Jade Princess". "No trubs they said THE Jade Princess". "Who is she?" "American Wrestling star extraordinaire". "But they said…?" "Yes she's in the building" Mulch interrupted. "You brought another human into the picture?" Mulch was trying to explain to trouble who she was but he was to busy mumbling things such as "Sool's going to kill me" and "Maybe we could mind wipe her". In the end Mulch grabbed him by the shoulders and said "Ok trubs, you've met her before but I'll make sure you get a proper introduction". "I've met her before does that mean she's a fairy?" Mulch rolled his eyes at this comment. "Just come on or you'll never meet her" he said. After this they carried on down the corridor off to help the mysterious Jade Princess.

**Authors note: Well guys hope you liked it I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner it's interesting to know what you think is gonna happen so tell me in a review or you can review for the heck of it or for some constructive criticism I don't mind well until next time hasta luego people XXXX. **

**DRAGON FORCE ROCK **

**M.V **


	13. Chapter 13: The Jade princess, her gu

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters but I own The guards and Ivy, Isn't that right Ivy **

**Ivy: Yes mistress **

**Author: well on with the story then **

Chapter 13: The mysterious Jade Princess, her guards and trouble

Meanwhile Juliet was putting a few wicked kool moves on her guards. About 40 of her 60 guards were unconscious on the floor, the other 20 were closing in on her, to restrict her movement still unwilling to give up. One of the guards suddenly came running at her with about 6 guards following.

The leader came running head on at Juliet and swung a punch which she swiftly caught and followed up with a kick in the nuts, which I must say gained a few gasps from the surrounding audience as well as the sprite in question, she then kneed the sprite, who was already doubled-over in pain, in the nose and then finished off the whole process by bringing down her elbow hard upon his head rendering him unconscious for at least 12 hours, hopefully enough to get Holly and Artemis and help them catch Ivy. The others kept coming. She kicked one in the head, she smashed her palms into the temples of another, she broke another's nose punching it down, she body slammed, kicked one in the guts and broke 2 of his ribs and passed out from pain, and the last one was hit over the head with one of the other guards.

This left them all unconscious and Juliet gained the other 13 guards starting on her as well. One by one she took down each and every one of them down. And as she finished the last one she started wandering down the corridors to go find Artemis to help him.

She was wandering down a long hall when all of a sudden she saw two shadows of what looked like 2 kids, they were probably guards. She hid inside an indent in the wall. She could hear every step they took. She could hear a few words and phrases of what they were saying, just small things such as "The Jade Princess" and "Beat up 8 guards". They were getting closer, she could hear it. They had stopped right outside the indent. Maybe she had been found out. She had to act now.

She stepped out of the shadows, grabbed the two people by the pressure points on their necks, this paralizes the whole body except their mouths Madame K.O. always said this move was unreliable because if you let go of the grip they gain full access to all functions of their body almost imeddiatly. She was about to question the personnel upon the where abouts of Holly when she noticed what she was holding.

She looked down at them, one a rather strange elf no different than except he looked as if he had brains as well as bulk, the other was what really caught Juliet's attention. It was a massive grinning fuzzball. She recognized the fuzzball. "Hey smelly" Juliet said to the fuzzball. "Hey stinker" mulch said extremely relieved that it wasn't a guard holding him dangling in the air. "Why are you with a guard, don't tell me you've joined Ivy" Juliet asked mulch. "Trouble is not a guard and I am and shall remain Holly's partner in crime" Mulch said feeling very offended.

"Trouble… hmm trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble ohh you're that guy hols was talking 'bout, I knew I recognized such a strange name, yeah Holly had been talking about you, you're her best friend right?" Juliet Inquired "Yeah" trubs said looking slightly disappointed (**everybody say awww**)

"Well trubs" Mulch said not noticing the disappointment "This young lady is my good friend stinker also known as Juliet Butler… She is also American Wrestling star extraordinaire 'The Jade Princess'. "Ahh thanks smelly but I'm not that good". "Yes you are stinker, and by the way this is captain Trouble Kelp of the LEP he his here to help us save Holly sent by Foaly but more than willing to go, if you know what I mean" mulch said adding a wink.

"Not another lovesick idiot well captain kelp if you are too emotionally involved and stop thinking you will jeopardize the mission and even put Holly in more danger so if any time you stop thinking I will snap you in half like a twig" Juliet said sounding very scary. "Trouble did I mention this is Butlers little sister" Mulch decided to say 'randomly' finding it funny watching trouble squirm. "So why did you let Artemis go on his own then if he too is 'love sick' as you put it?" Trouble inquired using air quotes. "We don't often have a say in Artemis' plans but I do also trust that he can conceal his emotions and stop himself acting silly I mean come on he has been wearing that mask to conceal his emotions for so long now that even he doesn't realize he likes Holly". "So how do you know he likes Holly" trouble said with hopes that Artemis is false competition, not that Holly would ever love a mud boy trouble thought quickly. "How do I know?" Juliet ask rhetorically "How? I'll tell you the same way we know you do with out you telling us, he is showing every sign". "Oh" trouble said mildly disappointed. "And you really think he can keep himself from doing anything stupid, last I heard from Foaly is that Artemis just got himself into a sticky situation with Ivy though apparently Foaly has no sound and can not speak to Artemis, only the Iris cam is working" Trouble said looking up to a very mad pair about to strangle him.

"And you didn't tell us this before" they both said. "Well it's kind of more urgent to go help Butler" Trouble said. "What?" Mulch and Juliet screamed simultaneously. "Artemis never told you Butler went in as well, well he did and I'm guessing he also never told you that Butler went in through a different entrance to him and also got in a spot of trouble with some guards". "I never gave him the time to say" Juliet said. "Neither did I, here we go again Arty and Holly are in trouble and we have to go save them, again" Mulch said rather monotonously. "Not before we help my brother though, Ok?" Juliet asked. "Ok" and Much and Juliet ran down the corridor they were heading down, Trouble was having to sprint just to keep up with them".

**Authors Note: Well another chapter done, I'll update really soon this time. By The Way Have you ever tried to put a memory to a name and the only way to figure it out was by saying the name over and over again I know I have well that's what the trouble trouble trouble thing was about. Please review it sucks that absolutely no one reviewed the last chapter. Well until we meet again. XXXX**


	14. Chapter 14: See I'm not that old

**Authors note: Well another day another chapter well it's been longer than a day but who cares I'm back (again) isn't that right?**

**Ivy: yes mistress **

**Author: I wonder what else I can make her do well lets see oh and btw I cant possibly own Artemis and his friends but who would possibly think I did I aint that smart.**

Chapter 14: See I'm not that old

Whilst Juliet, Trouble and Mulch were having this conversation, Butler was busy sorting out his guards. Butler had planned for something like this to happen, with Artemis you just had to expect it. He pulled out a neutrino 2000, he had now had it for 2 years and it had been faithful the whole time much like his sigsaucer but he wasn't aiming to kill anyone to day.

He set the gun to stun (wow a rhyme) and started up his round on his 40 guards. It was after 20 had been knocked into the dark abyss of their empty heads (in other words unconscious, sounds fun), when his beloved neutrino cut out and when he checked he realized after 2 years the battery had gone dead.

"Oh nuts" he said as the other 20 guards were crowding in around him. He was suddenly glad he had been training hard ever since the Spiro business. The first one came charging at him and Butler just elbowed him in the nose and he joined the rest unconscious on the floor. The second came up and tried to start a fight with Butler and was immediately hit in the face with one of Butler's big fists.

It carried on like this for a while until Butler had taken care of every one of his guards leaving every of them out like light (that is a really weird saying who else agrees). He rushed the corner and quite literally bumped into Juliet and Mulch with an elf following up the back, who Butler immediately grabbed by the neck thinking he was a guard.

"Hi big brother, we were just coming to help you out, we heard you were in trouble". "Take a look round the corner then" he said leading them around the corner to see his guards who were still in a deep state of unconsciousness. "See I'm not that old" he said feeling rather proud of himself as well as lightening everyone's moods a bit at least enough to make them laugh.

"So how you doin' Butler my friend" Mulch decided to said. "I'm fine you mulch?" "Oh I'm fine" he replied. Trouble did a little cough to signify he was still stuck in the air and really wanted to get down. "Oh yeah and this is Captain Trouble Kelp of the LEP, captain of reconnaissance squad 1, the 'Best' in the LEP, you remember the squadron you pulverized the hell out of back when Arty was 12 when we first met, well you pulverized everyone except troubles little brother Grub who you thought was too pathetic, and that statement almost everyone in the LEP agrees with though NO ONE would every tell him because he would probably tell Mamma Kelp and she is one scarrrrrrrry lady". "Oh yeah I remember you, my apologies Trouble I thought you were…". "A guard yeah I know Juliet and Mulch both made the same mistake already" Trouble interrupted.

"So why is trouble here" Butler Inquired to Mulch and Juliet. "Because he loves Holly" Juliet said. "But I thought that was Artemis' role" Butler said. "Yeah well looks like there'll be a fight to the death…… Ok so maybe not to the death then" Mulch said changing his mind after a look from Juliet that if looks could kill would have killed him 5 times over, "Holly would have killed the winner anyway for killing the other". Their were nods from all round at this comment except from trouble who did not like him speaking like this about him in front of him.

"So Butler why are you actually here?" Mulch asked. "Well, to help Artemis". "Yeah Well, BLOODY GOOD JOB you've done of it haven't you?" Trouble shouted sarcastic, then adding quickly "No offense" after a rather scary look from Butler. "It's not Butlers fault I mean that was all our aims to help Artemis rescue Holly, but it didn't work like that ok?" Juliet said starting off shouting and fading into a whisper. "ok" Trouble whispered "I'm just… scared for her, I mean aren't you". "Of course we are that's why we're all here" Juliet replied.

"Something bad has happened what is it?" Butler asked. "Arty's got himself in a spot of trouble" Juliet said carefully choosing her words. "Butler wait" she screamed after her brother. He was sprinting as fast as he could go constantly following the signal. Finally they got to the big, large oak panel doors which the signal was coming from. There was a slight crack in the door which all 4 people were looking through. They could see Ivy talking to Artemis and Holly, and Holly's glare that could kill infinitely. They all shared a worried look, turned around each person turning on their earpiece and mic so they could hear what was going on and hopefully communicate. They turned around and their earpieces on just in time to see and hear something they never expected to come from Artemis and Holly.

**Authors Note: well how was review and tell me you know that little blue button brightens up someone's day good or bad comment its amazing anyway until next time. xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15: 1 Plan down 1 to go

**Authors Note: hello again I am back again and happy and glad as I finally finished the next chapter. You should be glad you even got this chapter as I had to take time out of talking to my boyfriend to write this so on we go **

**Ivy: Thank lord she's going to actually start with the story **

**Author: Be nice (Throws sharp knife at Ivy ) anyway here we go btw I don't own Artemis or any of colfers characters and the beauty song is not mine either please do not sue or tell me off **

Chapter 15: 1Plan down 1 to go 

Back with Ivy, Holly and Artemis

Ivy started to sing.

_Běifāng yǒu jiārén, juéshì ér dúlì.__  
__Yí gù qīng rén chéng, zài gù qīng rén guó.__  
__Nìng bù zhī qīng chéng yǔ qīng guó.__  
__Jiārén nán zài dé._

Holly looked over to Artemis his startlingly gorgeous eyes, I shouldn't be thinking that at a time like this she mentally scolded herself, they still show no signs of emotions though she didn't see his emotions in his eyes as her eyes traveled down his somewhat more muscular body she did see his arm muscles start to twitch. She hoped this was just a natural reaction to being stuck in a situation such as this though in her head that this was the work of Ivy's new power. It was only affecting him a little bit so maybe just maybe he could hold on just for a while until they could get out of their. She had no idea why she was more concerned about his safety away from her cousin's song than hers away from that potion she just did. She guessed that it was her LEP instinct for saving civilians no matter the cost but in her heart she new the real answer… she just didn't want to admit it.

The twitch in his arm which she had been unconsciously staring at, became a lot bigger until… crack. Artemis was no longer chained to the wall, by sheer strength alone he had gotten off the wall all because of he wanted to be with _her_. He wanted Ivy and her plan had almost succeeded all it took was him to do one last thing, And Holly decided she couldn't watch instead she stared at the floor unable to do anything else, wishing away the feeling that she was about to retch.

After a few minutes she had to look up or else it would be physically impossible for her to ever again. She hated what she saw. Artemis was carefully edging towards closer and closer to Ivy. She was still singing her song, seducing him further and further under her spell. Holly hated having to see this but, a curse on her eyes, she could not look away.

Ivy on the other hand was loving this: she had a man under her control, her perfect cousin's man none the less, she had power, she had courage, she had looks and now all she really needed was for him to finish off her 1st plan with one long passionate and totally willing kiss. Oh so easy she thought. Ivy checked the time on her watch, she only had an hour left before there may be complications with the last part of the ritual, Perfect time to finish the deal, let her be emotionally killed by watching the kiss then give it a half an hour or so for it to really sink in so she really is emotionally dead and then kill her, add her to the potion and drink it so the ritual is complete, fool proof Ivy thought going over the plan again in her extremely over inflated head.

What neither elf new is that Artemis had lied to Holly in front of them both. Artemis was not completely winging it, After all he's not just a pretty face he is Artemis Fowl the 2nd. Artemis had indeed not planned on getting caught but had planned in the event he did so had purposefully made it so that no one could communicate they could only see and hear him. Ivy then gave the command they had all had been waiting for.

(This is where we left Butler, Mulch, Juliet and Trouble listening in) Artemis at this point in time was under Ivy's spell making him think he loved her and so she said (using the Mesmer) "Kiss the person you love". Just as Holly had dreaded he walked over to Ivy but that is when everything changed.

He walked over to Ivy, "You bet I will" he purred adding a wink. Only at this time did she notice a slight sparkle in his eyes as he said this along with the second blue line around his stunning eyes. She knew that things were about to go pear shaped.

Unfortunately Holly did not see the sparkle in his eyes or the wink and so did not know the surprise that was about to come to her. Artemis slowly but confidently walked up to Holly and broke away her chains. He then took her by the waist and pulled her closer till their bodies were pressed together.

Suddenly Holly felt his soft, moist lips touch her own, gently applying more pressure. He run his tongue along her bottom lip passionately begging for entry as well as taking in as much of her taste as possible. Holly was extremely shocked at this but, surprising all of the spectators, she willing granted access giving out a little gasp. The pair were stood their passionately rubbing up and down the others tongue when 4 very shocked people tumbled over, into the room. It seems they had been spying.

**Authors note: Well it's done btw people the kissing scene wasn't half as long as it seemed, It's great when your with the one you love time stops completely or at least it feels like it does. So how'd you like it? Thanks to White-Tiger123, refloc, obsessive.Phantom, Brizo, By Grace Alone, luvvcaptainjack, Izzfrogger, lil-buddy and astro3236 who all have reviewed at some stage and a few who review regularly. I take all your comments completely helpfully and its good to have the comments of you all. Every one loves feedback so please press the pretty blue button at the bottom of the page well until next time xxxx. **

**M.V**


	16. Chapter 16: here we go again!

Chapter 16: Here we go again

Chapter 16: Here we go again

While everyone else was stood staring in shock Artemis and Holly had finally separated and each remembered the situation they were in and their training kicked in. Artemis whispered to holly that now was the perfect opportunity to escape, she agreed then grabbed his hand, and dragged out mulch and trouble with one of his hands still in hers and the other dragging Butler, who then got up and dragged Juliet as he no longer needed Artemis' help.

Ivy finally came back to reality and realized that he prisoners were escaping. "Guards get them" she yelled loud enough that it could be heard through out the house, however no one was conscious to hear them let alone come to her call. "I SAID GET THEM" she yelled again louder than the first time if that is possible. Still Nothing. She had forgotten that as the 4 people spying were here without guards, logic dictates that they must have disposed of them to get there. "Oh nuts, time to get the special squad in here, this is gonna cost me dearly." She pause slightly before saying "AlphaOmega blue and red squad in here now." All of a sudden a load of elves in red and blue armour piled in through the doors in straight lines. "Semi-circle around the prisoners." What looked like the leader came and stood next to Ivy and said "All present and correct ma'am" with a salute to her.

In the Circle with Holly and Artemis

"No…nnno no no these guys can't be working for her they cost an arm and a leg. Oh gods even the LEP couldn't beat them when Root was still commander" holly said putting her head into her knees, how she missed the commander at time like these, "The 6 of us alone cannot win". "We have each other at least and we shall fins a way out, I mean come on, we have 2 Genii, 4 trained fighting experts and 1 dwarf with strange skills and bad flatulence, I had a plan to get you out and all I need to do is alter it slightly." "You mean you weren't winging it like you said?" "I, my dear, am Artemis Fowl the Second, I don't wing it" he said with a smirk. "I should have known" she said with a smirk to match his own. "Well you do now so let's get altering this plan". After a few minutes the squads had put them in all into a big concrete cell. The planning began. Each person was bouncing ideas off of the others on how to get by the alphaomega blue and read squads. "How about tackling them head on as a big group?" Mulch suggested receiving 5 stares all saying you-really-can't-be-that-stupid. Juliet had suggested that they could get them down by splitting up into groups and getting them but they decided that as a group they stood more chance than divided and so from this fact alone the plan was formed in Artemis's head and this was a plan that they never expected to hear him to tell them to do.

**Authors note: I am sooooo sorry so much rubbish has happened to me recently relatives have got injured and passed and I have had my exams all this year and last however all that is over now and I know that is no excuse and also I've got over my writers block so I am going to be trying to finish this story again and I only hope you will continue to read. I will up date as often as possible but I am also writing 2 other stories on Harry Potter. Well reviews are welcome in all form and I know this is a really bad filler chapter to come back after about 2 years but please forgive me and I will try to write up the other one I have written by the end of this week! **


	17. Chapter 17: Sarcasm and Gadgets

Chapter 17: Sarcasm and Gadgets

Chapter 17: Sarcasm and Gadgets 

First they had to find a ways out of the cell, and then they would deal with the AlphaOmega Blue and Red Squads. Unfortunately neither of the tasks were going to be easy in anyone's heads. "ok well we have my sunglasses so that helps" Artemis said more to himself than anyone else. Trouble over hearing this statement said sarcastically "Mud boy, despite all you mud men movies, sunglasses don't help to stop you getting beaten up though at least you'll look better doing it!"

"So…" Holly interrupted, when are you gonna tell us what gadgets you packed that you didn't tell us about". "Holly what are you talking about? They will have taken all his gadgets on the way in" Trouble reminded her. "The sunglasses Trubs, the sunglasses, after all Artemis Fowl the second never works without a plan, so what you got? Mirrored glasses though you wouldn't need them with the contacts in though they will be wearing out soon, I also suppose you can detect all the security feature in a room with them and find a weakness in the structure. I also assume you have a 'phone' and a gun that you didn't tell butler about."

"Holly how could he have a phone and a gun it is quite obvious that she would have taken them away from him and with your 'oh so special' sunglasses did you check for microphones before we started speaking?" he said his words dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't need to check for microphones, she is the exact opposite of Holly so she would have ethical issues with surveillance equipment it was probably hard enough to put the cameras in here so she wouldn't be able to put microphones in here" he said with his trade mark smirk.

"Also this is all the technology I have: there are my sunglasses, newly upgraded before we left with the latest technology which for this time will be kept with my knowledge only; one phone in the shape of a gold coin; One gun which I apologise for Butler I know I should have warned you about, I know I am not supposed to buy or get given guns as it makes your job harder however technically I didn't get given it or buy it, I made it, anyway the reason this item wasn't noticed is because it was disguised as a mini-book; there is also a pack of cards full of tricks; a set of tools disguised as keys; and finally a pen" he said satisfied. "okay, I don't get the last bit but I will also not ask, I am worried about the fact you hand built the gun as I can tell Butler is too and 3rd I have a mini-neutrino and a knife" she said pulling them out again to Artemis's great satisfaction. "And before you ask Trubs, they didn't take them as Ivy has for some strange reason got henchmen with morals, and they wouldn't search me in some places thus meaning the gun and the knife were safe: apparently they were to far up my thigh for them to find".

" Thank god they didn't, also why are you wearing that outfit? It's some what revealing whilst also seeming to keep a mystery" Artemis inquired, for Holly was wearing a mid-length skirt which was abnormally floaty, she was also wearing a halter neck top with it. "Ok, one this all started in a very public mud person café and wearing combat clothes would have been weird and attention seeking which is the last thing we wanted, also I didn't exactly expect to be captured again and therefore I didn't even pack combat clothes, I packed everyday nice clothes in case I was spotted by his parents" she said pointing at Artemis "which means your right I am not dressed in the most appropriate outfit for fighting but they are probably part of the reason my knife and gun were not taken therefore I am quite glad even if I am a little slower in hand to hand combat anyway it was either this or a dress" she finished. Both Artemis and Trouble said at the same time "this is definitely the better choice". Holly just looked at them weirdly.

"Ok so we have all this equipment, but what knowledge so we have?" Artemis said. "Well lets start with the fact that ivy is the exact opposite of Holly" Butler suggested. "Ok what information does this present?" Trouble continued. "Well when she is scared she will only look the slightest part confident" Mulch suggested. "Her workers may be able to be converted onto our side" they all jumped when they heard that voice in there heads. "Sorry Foaly, we forgot you were there" "It's ok, it gave me a chance to think and do some research" he replied. "So how exactly do you assume that from that little piece of information" Juliet Inquired. "Well" Foaly said "three things, one is when Holly is in command, she demands respect and portrays so much authority that almost anyone will follow her willingly which as Ivy is the opposite of her she much have found it really hard to find people who will work for her and also that they are quite unstable to anyone who isn't in there little group, right Holly?, so there loyalty to her is weak, for example just 2 months ago most of them tried to walk out and work for someone else, she had to give them a raise of epic proportions to keep them". "Ah, ok, that is useful information to have" Juliet said.

"Anything else?" Artemis asked. "We know she is after Holly's death" said Mulch. "We are not using that" shouted Artemis and Trouble as loudly as they could whisper. "Ok I already have a plan but more information is always useful, so Foaly can you work on that, Mulch I need you to see if you have any dwarf rock polish, and you need to stay right here, the rest of you try to look like normal bored prisoners and I'll make sure there are any unseen holes in the plan that I am currently unaware of"

**Authors Note: Ok here is the next chapter I said it would be up by the end of this week! Hope it is still interesting! Well I now need to write the next chapter and so it may take quite a bit longer however I will get it up as soon as possible! Hope all are ok xxxx. ****Oh and I forgot last chapter I don't own any of the characters except Ivy and her henchmen! **

**Can you guys help me I need to know if the paragraphs are ok on this cause I have had a complaint except it look ok on my own all help will be most gratefully received !!**


End file.
